1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing material. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bio-sensing material.
2. Description of Related Art
Biosensing technologies, which feature high specificity, high sensitivity or high selectivity, promote the development in the field of medical, biomedical testing, environmental engineering, food analysis and biotechnology. The bio-sensing element based on the techniques primarily includes a sensing material and a substrate. The sensing material performs affinity interaction or chemical reaction with a test sample by bioaffinity or chemical catalysis, respectively, to produce or translate signals.
Conventional bio-sensing techniques or elements, such as enzyme-linked immunoassay (ELISA) or commercially available glucose specimen, usually cannot be reused in sample detection and thus is not environmentally friendly. In addition, structures of conventional bio-sensing materials are unstable and the orientations of the specimen under test are inconsistent, which led to poor sensitivity.